Statue collection bag
A statue collection bag is used to collect strange rocks and golden rocks, instead of keeping individual stones, thus saving bank space. It is received from Marius Giste or Barnabus Hurma at the Varrock Museum or Auron Ithell in Prifddinas. It is offered when one uses the "I found a rock while I was training," "Tell me again where the statue comes from," or "Twin? Where do I get its twin?" options. When strange or golden rocks are found, they will be automatically added to the bag if it is the player's inventory or equipped in the pocket slot. The player will receive the message "You find a strange/golden rock and add it to your bag." This prevents items in a player's inventory from "transforming" into rocks, however items will only be transformed if the inventory is full when skilling (e.g. smithing gold ores into gold bars). When a rock is added, its image will be surrounded by a white border. Rocks already added to the statue within the week is indicated with a green check mark. Other uses The statue collection bag is commonly used by efficient players to fill their bank whenever it is needed. This allows the players to use the 'Deposit all' feature to deposit specific items, while still keeping items that they need in their inventory. Some examples where this is useful include: * Ourania Altar Runecrafting - Take out ALL of one type of rune (for banking at Eniola), as well as your runecrafting pouches, then fill your bank with strange stones. You can then use the deposit all feature to instantly deposit every type of rune created, except for the runes that you will use to bank (and your runecrafting pouches). * Superheating - Take ALL of your nature runes out, as well as a coal bag if you have one, then fill your bank with strange stones. You can then use the deposit all feature to only deposit the bars. * Crafting dragonhide armour - Withdraw ALL your thread (and needles if not on toolbelt), then fill your bank. The deposit all feature will then only deposit your produce, while keeping the needles and thread in your inventory. * In general, this technique can be used for all activities where you need to keep a few items in your inventory, but will produce items that you want to deposit. It is particularly useful when the items that you create are not all the same type (as with the Ourania Runecrafting). It can be useful to avoid depositing part filled urns. Statue collection bag interface (Strange rocks).png|The strange rocks tab of the statue collection bag interface Statue collection bag interface (Golden rocks).png|The golden rocks tab of the statue collection bag interface Trivia * Although each strange rock weighs 1.0 , the bag always weighs 10.0 , no matter how many rocks are in it. * It used to be possible to add strange rocks directly from the player's bank into the bag. This was fixed in a hidden update. * The statue collection bag can be received on a free-to-play account, but it can not be equipped or used to collect strange rocks.